


American Body Rental

by FunkyRacoon



Series: People Who Can Eat People Are The Luckiest People In The World [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Job, Desk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is smitten, Hints at cannibalism, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piercings, Punk Will, Rimming, Scratching, Smitten Hannibal, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal, Will has tattoos and piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “My, my Doctor Lecter, this is highly unhealthy to have a patient lying on your desk. Are you going to fuck me on your desk, Doctor?” Will teased, grinning down at Hannibal who was pushing his black shirt up his chest.~~More Punk Will for your good soul!!





	American Body Rental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ash-and-starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ash-and-starlight).



> I return from my tiny hermit cave to offer more Punk Will for you!! Again, all the love goes to ash-and-starlight who fills me with so many ideas for this au!!! Enjoy!

“My, my Doctor Lecter, this is highly unhealthy to have a patient lying on your desk. Are you going to fuck me on your desk, Doctor?” Will teased, grinning down at Hannibal who was pushing his black shirt up his chest.

“Language, Will. Don't think you can just use such crude language in my office freely.” Hannibal snarled, his lips tracing up Will's abdomen before coming to a stop over his neck.

Scraping his teeth over the pale skin, Will groaned while his hips bucked upwards, teeth nipping harshly over his pale neck before moving down. Hannibal hummed as his lips cane in contact with the tattoo Will had placed over his heart, an anatomical heart with three swords piercing it, creating a beautiful image of the tarot card for Three of Swords. Pressing a soft kiss over the tatto, Hannibal slid his hands up Will's lithe body, before his thumbs began to play with each of Will's nipples. Loving the way he could pull on Will's nipple piercings, and pull some of the most erotic sounds from his lover.

If someone would have told Hannibal that in the future he would have fallen for a punk man, with an overabundance of tattoos and piercings. He probably would have killed them, and then served them for dinner. However, now and right here he never knew how sexy he would find piercings and tattoos to be, especially on his feisty mongoose. Giving a sharp tug to one nipple piercing, and scratching at the other nipple Hannibal grinned cruelly as Will howled in response. 

Lips latching onto a nipple, Hannibal hummed as his tongue toyed with the piercing on his lover. Teeth massaging the bud to full hardness, and sucking at the red beautiful thing while Will's head fell off the end of the desk. Leaving himself open to a predator was never a good idea, and Hannibal made sure his mongoose knew what happens when you expose your neck to a predator. Biting into the soft pale flesh beneath him hard enough to leave a bruising mark, Hannibal releves in the beautiful noise that roared from Will's throat. Lifting himself off the red swollen nipple, Hannibal attacked once more taking Will's neck between his teeth as he bit into the skin once more. His teeth sinking deep enough the blood slowly pooled into his mouth, a wicked noise escaping through Will's slacked jaw as he arched beautifully off the desk. 

Releasing him, Hannibal grinned victoriously as he watched his punk lover pant heavily, trying to catch his breath.

“Holy shit, I think I just came in my pants.” Will huffed, grinning as he removed the arm that had been laying over his face. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but I think we should go for another round, cause you know what doctors say about having daily sex. Two orgasms a day and you'll be living longer than anyone else.” Will smirked, looking up at Hannibal's stoic face, where blood was dripping down his chin.

“Doctor's don't say that my love, I believe you are mixing it up with the apple analogy.” Hannibal grinned.

“Really? Well then they should start saying that, sounds way better than eating an apple anyways. Now chop, chop Doctor Lecter, I am in some desperate fucking need of another orgasm.” Will smirked, putting emphasis on the word ‘fucking’, earning a glare from Hannibal.

“Language William, or I might have to spank you instead.” Hannibal growled, prowling lower down Will's chest, making sure to lavish some attention tk Will's belly button piercing.

“And you might need a lesson on letting these formalities go while having sex, Hannibal.” Will grinned like a cat who got the canary, laying back down on the desk while lifting his hips to make it easier for Hsnnibsl to pull his pants off.

Noting on the fact that Will wasn't wearing any underwear underneath, Hannibal made a small hum in approval before taking in the glorious sight of Will's cock. Before momentarily freezing as he noticed something new.

Noticing the shift in the air, Will lifted his head up to see what the matter was, “Something wrong, babe?”

“You appear to have a piercing on your cock. Did you just get it recently?” Hannibal states flatetly. Will can't tell if the man sounds disappointed or intrigued, sometimes his words and voice can mix together entirely making it hard to tell what the man is trying to say. 

Frowning, Will fidgets a little under the man's burning gaze, feeling a pit of despair begin to fester in his gut, “I did...do you not like it? I can always take it off.”

Hannibal shakes his head, hands wrapping around Will's leg before pulling them up over his shoulder, diving in to nuzzle against Will's pubic hairs. “I was surprised that's all, my mongoose. I would never have you change yourself just to make me happy, I love the way you look, and this only adds to the list of things I love about you.”

“You have a list, god you are such a sap.” Will chuckles, relaxing at Hannibal's words, his jaw beginning to fall open ad Hannibal's warm lips ghost down his cock. Befikre crying out as Hannibal nips at the piercing on Will's cock, tugging lightly at the cool metal while grinning at the reaction he pulls from Will's body. 

Instead of responding with words, Hannibal responds quit diligently by wrapping his lips around Will's cock and engulfing it in his mouth. Grunting, Will plants his hands on the desk beneath him, gripping for support as Hannibal mercilessly sucks him off. His tongue tracing over the veins of his cock, while his teeth scrap over the hot and sensitive skin. Will feels like he's seeing stars as Hannibal lips wrap tightly around his cock, grunting and moaning around his cock, while paying additional attention to Will's brand new piercing. Internally Will is applauding himself for getting the piercing, he knows how easy it is to get Hannibal hard by just playing with his piercings. When he's anxious he'll bite and suck on the snake bite piercings on his lips, if he's thinking he'll play with the one on his left eyebrow, as for the others well he just lets Hannibal have his fun with that. But what really gets Hannibal off is when Will is sucking or chewing on his lip piercings, the man will intensely stare at Will's mouth, turning everything around him off as he just watches. Someone could be talking to him and he will instantly lose all train of thought when Will is teasing the cold metal, it's almost like a dog who just came upon a squirrel. Ready to pounce at any given moment. 

Stifling another moan, Will brought a hair down to tighten in Hannibal's hair, urging the older man on as he hollowed his mouth out to take more of Will's cock. Grunting, Hannibal scrapped his teeth over the base if Will's cock, smirking as the younger man howled with delight. Satisfied, Hannibal slowly began to pull off of Will's cock, giving a light tug on the piercing on Will's cock. The younger man having a little as Hannibal chuckled from below, and just when he thought things were over, Hannibal was spreading his legs open, pushing them up as he grinned wickedly.

“Hannibal, why did you stop?” Will groaned, his back groaning as he continued to lay in an awkward position atop of it. 

“Because Will, I made a promise that I was going to ravage you stop my desk, did I not? And I intend to keep it like such.” Grinding, Hannibal nuzzled against the cool skin of the inside of Will's thigh.

Lips tracing up over the detailed cobra that snaked its way up Will's leg, the younger man shivered as Hannibal reached the head of the viper. Before crying out as teeth latched onto his delicate skin, leaving a mark that would last for quite the bit of time, Will cursed momentarily before his back began to arch off the desk as Hannibal's tongue found its way against his hole.

“H-Holy shit! Hannibal! You fuck-Augh! Disgusting!” Will cried out as Hannibal's tongue continued to lal at his hole, two fingers joining in with the fun as they scissored the younger man open. 

Humming his approval, Hannibal ate viciously at Will's hole loving the taste of the younger man on his tongue. Will cried out, voice cracking as his grip tightened in the desk until his knuckles went white, hips thrusting back onto Hannibal's relentless fingers. The man could be an absolute menace at times- specifically at this time -pushing in another finger to draw out more loving sounds from his Will. 

“Marvelous.” Hannibal whispered, something that sounded like a praise as he went back to rimming Will's silky insides.

The younger man cried out once more, sweat pooling down his forehead, while he could feel his skin sticking to the desk. Legs aching slightly as he was to hold the position Hannibal had put him in, groaning and grunting as Hannibal speared him open only using his fingers and tongue. And then those long thick fingers began to caress deeper inside of Will, until they were touching his prostate and he could see his vision growing dark with stars circling around. His moans and howls had fallen down to nothing more than glass and mewls, all the while Hannibal continued to milk him from his pleasure. When he finally came a broken nose escaped his throat, body aching off the desk as he grappled to keep himself from falling apart, vision going blurry.

Coming back, he noticed that his vision was still a little blurry, as well as his glasses half fallen off his face sweat drilling from the tip of his nose. And yet Hannibal continued to milk him, fingers thrusting and caressing, along with that silver tongue of his which had Will squirming to either get more or get away. He really couldn't tell anymore.

“Fuck!” he muttered knowing this was going to be a long punishing evening.

~~

“Next time we have sex in your office, it’s either the couch or the lounge chair. No more desk sex, my neck is going to be a pain for the rest of the week.” Will grumbled, laying over the lounge chair as Hannibal wiped down his desk.

Cleaning off the come and sweat that the two men left behind in their intercourse, Will snorted at how clean the older man had to be at times, but could agree with jim that the desk definitely needed to be cleaned. Especially, what went on between the two of them, a lazy smile graced itself over Will’s mouth as his back hummed delightfully at the marks Hannibal had left on his. An equal set of marks to which had been left on Hannibal’s chest.

“If you want I can provide for some medicine to help with the pain, mongoose. But I must agree, my knees are not as youthful as they used to be, so next time we will have to choose another area.” Hannibal smiled, finishing with polishing his desk as he looked up to gaze at the naked man laying before him. The only thing covering Will was Hannibal’s suit jacket which gave him a little warmth, but left nothing to be hidden, not that it mattered. Hannibal had already seen and marked every part of Will’s body, making sure everyone knew what their relationship was and that Will was off the market. 

“Absolutely not, after the last shit you made me drank, I will not be trusting you for any more medicine or drugs. I am not going to find myself hallucinating the furniture as dogs, again. So that’s a big no on the drugs, but a big yes to the office sex. I rather enjoy the fact at how- dare I say it -scandalous we are being in such a place.” Will snorted, chuckling at his own use of words. “Next, we’ll be having sex in a fucking church, which by the way, is a lot harder than the movies make it out to be.”

“Defying god in one of his most sacred places, my, my, Will, what goes on in that devilish mind of yours?” Hannibal grins, finishing with cleaning off his desk, ignoring having to put everything back on it in favor of walking over to wear Will was laying.

Sighing, Will pulled the suit jacket farther over him, shivering at the coldness in the room, “God isn’t in a church; a church is a four walled place where people go to be unheard by a sentient being. That could possibly made up. God doesn’t listen anymore, his ears have been stitched up so he could stop listening to us wailing.”

Tilting his head to the side, Hannibal blinked for a moment as the trains of thought in his head began switching directions, “I must say you get far more interesting the more and more we are together Will, you and that devil worshipping music of yours. Always keeping me on my toes.”

“You know saying “I love you, Will” isn’t as hard as people try to make it Hannibal. You don’t have to make it longer than necessary.” Will grinned, chuckling as Hannibal leaned down to press a kiss over his throat.

“Come now, mongoose. Dinner is ready at home, and I believe we are in due order for a nice bath by now.” Hannibal hummed, handing Will’s crumpled clothes back to the naked man.

Dressing quickly, Will jumped up before slinging his arm around Hannibal’s waist, “Sounds beautiful, Hannibal. I wonder who we are having tonight.”

Hannibal stumbles in his movement, blinking before turning his head to Will who seems oblivious to what has happened.

“What was that, my dear?”

“Hm? Oh, I said I wonder what we are going to have tonight.” Will hummed, rubbing his own growling stomach a little, as his thoughts turned to food.

“Ah, I thought you had said that. Yes well, let us proceed home, my mongoose.” Hannibal smiles, his thoughts beginning to stop and break, before finally working back up and moving full speed ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Next fic for this series will possibly involve Will’s students or more Franklyn!


End file.
